For All Time
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: AU:Sarah has lost the game and escaped Jareths clutchs with the help of her friends, only Jareths not going to give up so easy, her parents send her to Rosswell New Mexico, where she meets some locals that are really 'out of this world', this is a Labyrin
1. A Game Lost

A.N.-Hey, this is a revision since the outher format was hard to read, and its all thanks to the incredbly nice, Deborah Krier. Well, rember this fic is a Rosswell/Labyrinth crossover^_^  
  
  
Dedication-Demi and Deborah Krier.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me the child." Her voice was soft and clear, full of strength and determination that she barely knew she possessed.  
  
Jareth said nothing at first as he began to circle her like a wolf around its wounded prey. "Sarah, beware. I've been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." Jareth's mismatched eyes bore into Sarah's own defiant ones.  
  
"Generous!?" she said, her tone puzzled and incredulous at the same time. "What have you done that's generous?"  
  
"Everything!" he snapped harshly. He couldn't believe she hadn't seen all that he'd done for her. "Everything you have wanted, I have done! You asked the child be taken; I took him. You coward before me; I was frightening," he said mockingly as he walked around her and she turned to keep him in her sights, "I have re-ordered time," he gestured to clock that now spun madly. "I have turned the world upside-down! And I've done it all for you!" He stopped circling her and stood in front of her in all his glory. His tone exasperated, he added, "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations! Isn't that generous?"  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City." Slowly Sarah began to walk toward him. Her eyes filled with determination to reclaim her brother, and her voice filled with confidence that she would win. Jareth began to retreat back from her, almost fearfully. Fear of this mortal girl. Sarah felt a surge of triumph filling her as she continued her deadly worlds. "To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my king--"  
  
"Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her and Sarah stopped walking. "Wait, look Sarah, look what I'm offering you." He raised his left hand. A perfect crystal ball appeared. He held it toward her enticingly. "Your dreams..."  
  
Sarah stared at it a moment. Images of the ball flashing into her mind. The way she'd felt as she and Jareth had whirled around in the room. The way he'd looked at her, when he'd almost kissed her...  
  
Forcing her eyes from the crystal and back up to Jareth she took another step toward him and continued the words. "And my Kingdom as great."  
  
Jareth backed away, his hand still outstretched toward her. "I ask for so little," he sounded almost forlorn, "just let me rule you, and you can everything you want."  
  
"My Kingdom as great... Damn I can never remember that line!" Sarah looked down, her thoughts spinning frantically. What was the line!?  
  
Sarah had stopped walking toward him and they stood only an arm-length apart, Jareth remedied that by stepping slightly closer to her. The crystal hovered so close to her face. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." His voice sounded so gentle. Had Sarah bothered to look up and into Jareth's eyes she would have seen his vain attempt at hiding the desperation there.  
  
Sarah furrowed her brow in thought as she repeated 'my kingdom as great' in an attempt to remember the simple line that always seemed to elude her at every chance.  
  
"My kingdom is great..."  
  
Suddenly the clock chimed. It was over. Sarah gasped in horror...no! Toby. Jareth's eyes changed from the sudden desperation and where filled with complete smugness and triumph.   
  
Jareth flicked his wrist and the crystal he'd offered her disappeared as though it had never been. Sarah glanced up into his eyes and felt her blood freeze in her veins.  
  
She clinched her hands into fists as the belated words slipped into her mind. "You have no power over me," she said as she stared angrily into his eyes, as though she could destroy him.  
  
Jareth laughed as he walked toward Sarah who backed away, her confidence gone now that she knew she couldn't defeat him. She'd been so sure. In all the stories, it's always the Heroine who vanquishes the evil one, not the other way around!  
  
"Too late, my Sarah, you've lost the game, and now Toby is MINE!" He laughed triumphantly again, his mismatched eyes openly mocking her. He raised his hand gently and touched her pale cheek arrogantly. "Such a pity, my poor Sarah. You really were a challenge," he mocked her lightly.  
  
Sarah blinked away her tears of fear and replaced the dread in her eyes with fiery anger. She jerked her cheek from his softly gloved hand. "I need not your pity Jareth!"  
  
He grinned, "You're defeated, Sarah, and even now you defy me. Only you, my dear, only you would dare."  
  
He stepped closer to her. Not wanting to be closer to him Sarah backed away again only to feel the hardness of a wall behind her. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked nervously.  
  
He smiled coolly, "To you? Nothing."  
  
Sarah raised a brow, "So you're just going to send me back…?" It all seemed far too easy.  
  
He shook his head grinning, "No. You, my dear, are staying here. You are to remain forever in an Oubliette. But don't worry, I'll come and visit you always."  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but had no chance as Jareth faded and the world shifted and melted until she found herself standing in a dimly lit room with no way out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hoggle barely breathed as he entered the room of the Goblin King. He eyed the outline of the sleeping Goblin King in the dark. Swiftly he tiptoed over to the bed. He stared at the crescent shaped moon on the Goblin King's chest. There it was. All he had to do was slip that off his neck, get it to Sarah, and she'd be okay. Not even breathing, the Dwarf reached over and grasped the chain gently, praying with all his heart that the Goblin King was a heavy sleeper. By some miracle, Jareth didn't even move in his slumber as Hoggle removed the pendent from him. Silently he tiptoed from the room and hurried past the sleeping Goblin guards. Once he was outside the castle walls he met up with his friends just outside the Goblin Gates.  
  
"Did you get it, Sir Hoggle?" Sir Didymus asked.  
  
Hoggle nodded, "Yeah." He paused, then added with a small smile, "It was a piece of cake."  
  
"Really, Hedgewart?" a familiar icy voice said.  
  
Ludo and Hoggle stiffened. It was Sir Didymus who spoke first. "Come out of thy shadows scoundrel!"  
  
Jareth cocked an eyebrow at the fox's outburst as he moved into the soft moonlight. "You should show respect for your king, Didymus," he said, deliberately omitting the 'sir'. "You too, Hoggle, should know better then to steal from your king."  
  
Hoggle thrust out his chin in bravery that he rarely showed. "Anything for Sarah!"  
  
Sir Didymus leaned closer to Hoggle's ear. "Get that to the Fair Damsel Sarah. We'll take care of the villain afoot."  
  
Hoggle nodded. Holding the pendent in his hand he wished to be where Sarah was.  
  
As Hoggle disappeared, Sir Didymus held his head high for battle. "For Lady Sarah!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah leaned hopelessly against the wall of her own private hell. It felt as though she'd been here for an eternity. Food magically appeared three times a day, but she left it practically untouched. Jareth had yet to appear for the 'visits' he'd promised her-not that she minded in the least. She was sure that if he did ever come within two feet of her she'd tell him off and punch him in the gut.   
  
A flash of glitter in the corner of her eye got her attention quickly.  
  
She whirled around and opened her mouth to yell at the Goblin King but stopped as she realized it was Hoggle.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Sarah's face brightened as she rushed to her friend hugging him happily. "Hoggle!"  
  
Hoggle cleared his throat slightly. "Sarah, I's gots somethin' for ya." He paused before holding out the small pendant. "We's takes it from Jareth... You cans use it ta get home."  
  
He shoved it into Sarah's hands. "But, won't he notice it's gone? He does wear it all the time. Besides, what about you?"  
  
Hoggle smiled slightly, "I won'ts notice for a whiles yet, I'll be fine. You gets outta here."  
  
Sarah smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Hoggle."  
  
Sarah leaned down quickly and gave him a little peck on the cheek before holding the pendant firmly and wishing she was home. When she opened her eyes again she found herself in her room. Her eyes wide she ran into her parents' room. She peaked into the crib, already knowing that what she sought wasn't there. She glanced slowly into the crib. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she glanced inside.   
  
Her knees buckling beneath her Sarah sobbed, both in anger and sorrow. If only she hadn't wished him away. If only she'd just remembered the words in time. Then.... then Toby would be here, crying and being a nuisance but still here. But no. He was gone. He was a goblin by now for sure. It's funny how a good memory can help you remember the most wonderful and joyful times in your life. But in a way, memories can also be your greatest enemy. Sarah knew she would never forget the way Toby's wide blue eyes had always followed her. The way it felt to cradle his small fragile body in her arms. He was gone. Forever. And it was all her fault. She'd never forget the look of triumph on Jare- The Goblin King's face as she lost. It wasn't fair!  
  
Suddenly Sarah herd a voice down the stairs, "Sarah, where home!"  
  
Sarah trembled as she pulled her knees up to her chest. How was she to explain Toby's absence? How would she explain that was all her fault?  
  
  
A.N.-What do you think? I hope you liked it^_^Don't forget to review^_^_^_^ 


	2. Bittersweet Occurances

A.N.-I'm glad you all like it so far^_^_^  
  
  
Dedication-Demi, Deborah Krier, Dawn, Kate, Melissa Davis, Monkey_girl, Seeking Serenity, and Lady Shiva. Thanx for the reviews!^_^_^_^   
  
  
  
  
In the end, Sarah couldn't tell her father and stepmother the truth. Besides, what were the chances of them believing that a magical Goblin King had taken their son and turned him into a Goblin? Chances were more likely they'd slap her into a mental institution. In the end, she'd said that a burglar had broken in and hit her over the head and kidnapped Toby.  
  
They bought it, along with the police who began a full-scale search for Toby. But Sarah knew they'd never find her adorable baby brother. He was gone. At first her stepmother had not believed Sarah's story, but when she saw the bruise on Sarah's head and that the handles on the windows in their bedroom where broken open, she'd been forced to believe her.  
  
Sarah didn't know where the bruise had come from. It wasn't too big, but nor was it small. Maybe it had come from when she'd slipped and fell in the Oubliette while wandering about. It was on the side of her head, just below the temple, just small enough to be hidden by her long black hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*One Night Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah walked briskly down the sidewalk. Her dark eyes glanced about, paranoid. She knew Jareth was going to come for her soon. She could feel it. In her left hand she carried a small bag holding some groceries Karen had sent her to get. Before, Sarah would have rudely refused, but now she took the opportunity just to get away from the accusing looks that came from both her father and stepmother.  
  
She knew they blamed her. But then why shouldn't they? Her story about Toby being kidnapped wasn't a complete falsehood, she'd merely...twisted the truth a little.  
  
That's when she heard it. She stopped dead in her tracks. It sounded like the rustling of feathers.  
  
Then she felt it, warm breath on the side of her neck. "Hello Sarah, did you miss me?"  
  
Sarah jerked away as she whirled around to face The Goblin King in all his glory. "Jareth! Stay away from me. I mean it..." She began to back away slowly. How had he gotten into the real world? She'd thought she had a few weeks or months. Apparently she'd underestimated him, and now she had to pay.  
  
Jareth stepped toward her, matching her every step backward. He stared into the depths of the eyes that had defied him like no other. She couldn't hide her true emotions from him. He saw fear in her eyes. But then, why shouldn't she fear him? "Frightened, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah swallowed hard. "God, why can't you just leave me alone!" Her voice came out in a whimper. She cursed herself inwardly for showing her fear of him. She didn't want him to have the pleasure of knowing she feared him as much as she hated him.  
  
He tilted his head as he walked toward her. "You played the game, Sarah. You lost. You belong to me. But unfortunately, I can't take you back to the Underground until you say the words yourself or someone wishes you away." His voice and eyes held their usual mocking. Sarah was more frightened than she'd ever been in her entire life, but her old confidence was swiftly returning to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, firmly. Suddenly she felt her back hit a tree. Jareth stepped up to her, placing his hands on either side of her head. His body was so close she could feel the heat radiating from him. She could feel his warm, sweet breath on her. With surprising gentleness he reached out, his gloved hand trailing up her neck. She shivered involuntarily at the touch.  
  
"Your dear Step-Mother's not all that fond of you. What if the book should somehow fall into her hands…?" He let the sentence hang in the air. His lips where curled up into a cruel smirk as Sarah gasped in horror. "You played my game and by my rules, Sarah. You can't escape me." Sarah tried to move slightly away from his burning touch, but he merely leaned closer, trapping her more tightly between the tree and his body. "Somehow you managed to escape, Sarah, and I will have my revenge for your running. I'm going to make your life," he leaned closer to her, his lips gently touching her earlobe as he spoke, "a living hell."  
  
Her fear and confidence decided quickly to take each other's side, for she shoved Jareth away with all her strength. Surprisingly Jareth moved easily, perhaps not expecting her to do that. Sarah wasted no time taking off in a full scale run toward her house.  
  
Her heart pounded in her chest like a drum and her legs and chest felt as though they where on fire. Fear fueled her and she ran faster then she'd ever thought possible. She felt a small smile come onto her face as her home came into view. She craned her neck over her shoulder as she looked for the shape of the infamous Goblin King. She didn't see him, but she could hear the 'clickety click' of his boots on the concrete.  
  
The wind seemed to pick up around her. Forcing her back toward the way she'd come. The wind was wild and untamed as it struck out at her. Finally she slipped and fell down hard on her knees and hands. Grunting in pain she pushed herself back up, only to see a pair of black boots right in front of her. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet the mismatched ones of Jareth. Slowly she stood. It was then she recalled something he'd said to her near when she'd nearly beaten him.  
  
["Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."]  
  
Yes, he was cruel. Cautiously, she stood. She glanced over her shoulder at her home. She returned her gaze to Jareth who took a step toward her. Her fear took over, and she screamed at him, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" She kicked at him, missing completely.  
  
Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't expected such a childish act from a girl he admired so for her defiance and confidence. "But our game has merely just begun," he said calmly.  
  
Sarah swallowed hard, grasping at anything to keep her calm. "I refuse to play any of your games Jareth. As you said earlier I have to wish myself back into the Underground, or you can't take me."  
  
He smiled wickedly, "Oh, my dear Sarah, I can make you want to. You'll be begging me..."  
  
Sarah let out a terrified cry and bolted toward her house, slamming the door behind her. Jareth walked after her letting out a small, almost delighted sigh. Oh, how he did enjoy the hunt!  
  
She sat down on the couch, tears flowing freely. She'd never been so terrified in her entire life. At that moment the door unlocked by itself and Jareth walked in.  
  
"You didn't really think that would stop me, did you?" he asked, his tone as mocking as always. "Besides, we were having a delightful conversation before you so rudely ran away."  
  
Sarah backed away toward the stairs, turning and racing up to her room. "GO AWAY!"  
  
Smirking slightly, the Goblin King made himself disappear then reappear in the doorway just after the frightened girl raced in. He shut the door calmly. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was about to start making your life hell."  
  
"You have no power over me!" Sarah said desperately, hoping against hope that he would disappear at those words, but he did not.  
  
He raised an eyebrow consideringly. "You didn't really believe that would work, did you? It would have in the Labyrinth within the 13 hours that we were playing a game." He made a small crystal appear in his hands. Didn't she know his power by now? One would think she would. She'd been around him long enough. Sarah lifted her chin, forcing back her fear and filling herself with that familiar defiance and confidence. "Ah yes, that confidence of yours. You were truly a match for me, Sarah, truly. It's time to begin a new game." He stepped closer to her. Amusement lit his eyes when she didn't retreat in fear.  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes, suddenly realizing something. "What do you mean? How did you get here anyway? No one called you." She realized then, that she had called him before during their first encounter.  
  
He smirked, amused. "You don't think I have to be called to come into your realm, do you? I can come here anytime I wish."  
  
"SARAH! Are you in there!" Sarah's eyes switched to her door as she heard her father outside it.  
  
He bared his teeth into something that was definitely not a smile. "The game's begun, Sarah. Let's see if its such a 'piece of cake' this time." With that he disappeared in a flash of glitter. She sat down numbly on her bed as her father entered.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Sarah glanced up at her father. "Yes?" thinking he'd probably heard the whole incident between her and Goblin King.  
  
Karen walked up behind him, "We've decided that maybe we need to all spend a little time apart from one another, which is why I… We have decided to send you to live with some relatives, the Parkers. They live in Roswell, New Mexico. It's just until you finish school."  
  
Sarah stared, her mouth agape. "You're sending me away?" she said, her voice soft and full of hurt. Though she realized partly that this could be good thing since Jare- The Goblin King was after her.  
  
Her father shook his head slightly, "No, we just think we all need to spend a little more time apart."  
  
Sarah stared down dejectedly. They were sending her away. To Roswell, New Mexico. To live with people she'd never even met before. It was like her entire world was falling down.  
  
["As the world falls down..."] Sarah shook her head slightly as Jareth's song entered her mind.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~When Sarah arrives In Roswell~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah held her suitcase securely in one hand. Karen had brought her here, given her directions, then driven off like a bat outta hell. Giving her that 'I-hate-you-look' with every mile of the way. She was obviously happy to be rid of Sarah. She and Sarah had never really gotten along; Sarah had always been a reminder to the woman that she was not the first. She'd barely given Sarah time to pack. Sarah brought only a change of clothes, a journal, her Music Box, The Labyrinth, and the pendant of Jareth's. She found she could leave nothing so closely tied to the Labyrinth behind.   
  
"The Crash Down..." She glanced around before finally seeing it. Taking a deep breath she walked inside, hoping her so-called cousin, Liz Parker, would be there.  
  
  
  
Liz and Maria sat silently in the booth with the 4 aliens. They all looked up at the sound of someone entering the diner. They all stared at her in shook. Was that her? Was that Sarah Williams? The girl was stunning even at the age of 15. Her long hair as black as a raven's wing, it fell down over her small shoulders like a river. Her skin was a pale perfect white and petal smooth. Her eyes were an amazing deep chocolate brown, but strangely, they seemed to hold sadness within them.  
  
  
Putting on a small smile, Sarah walked over toward the table.  
  
"Are you Liz Parker?" she asked nervously, hoping she wasn't about to make a fool of herself.  
  
Liz gave her a wide smile, "Yes, you must be Sarah." Sarah nodded as Liz stepped out of the booth, taking Sarah's suitcase into her hands. "I'll go put your stuff up in my room, we'll be sharing. You sit down and mingle with Maria and the others."  
  
She was gone before Sarah could even say a word. Slowly she sat down, casting them all a nervous smile.   
  
"Well," the one with short black hair started to say. He had a serious face with piercing dark eyes, "I'm Max Evens, and this is my sister Isabel." He pointed across from him. His sister was beautiful, there was no denying that with her long blonde hair and dark eyes, like Max's. "And this," he pointed to the guy on the right of him, "is Michael." He was good-looking in a bad boy kind of way. "And this is," he pointed to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl next to him, "is Tess." He pointed to the girl sitting next to Sarah. "And that is Maria."  
  
Sarah gave them all a shy little smile. "Hello, its very nice to meet you all." She paused then said, "So, what's it like living in Roswell?"  
  
Maria grinned. "Well it's actually pretty boring, not that many aliens stop in to say hello." They all laughed at her little joke, though Sarah realized, Max, Tess, Michael and Isabel seemed to force their laughter.  
  
Sarah laughed a little. "Really? I've never really believed in that stuff. I mean, I think there's other life aside from our own somewhere…maybe not in our own universe but somewhere."  
  
Max smiled slightly. "Maybe. But what makes you think they aren't just abducting cows or something right now?"  
  
Sarah brushed a stray strand of dark hair behind her shoulder as she responded. "Maybe they are. But the research they would get from it would most likely be faulty. I mean if they wanted to learn more about Humans, why take a species that is so different from a human being?  
  
Max cocked an eyebrow. "So you think they're just abducting humans all the time?"  
  
Sarah stared him in the eye. "I don't know. I would hope they would be a little different from our own species, with whom if you're even suspected of being an alien you get thrown into some government project. But then, I guess you and I won't ever really know, will we?"  
  
Max nodded, somewhat stiffly. "Maybe not."  
  
"So, Sarah, how long are you staying in Roswell?" Maria asked, trying to turn the subject away from Aliens.  
  
Sarah turned to face to Maria. "Until I finish school."  
  
She nodded, "Oh." That's when she noticed something glinting around her neck. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Sarah looked down, lifting the pendant up slightly from her neck. "T-this? It's nothing, just something a friend gave me before I left." She let it fall back under her T-shirt.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sarah turned just in time to see Liz walk back in. "Hey, I left your stuff on the spare bed. If you want, you can start working in the diner with me and Maria."  
  
Sarah nodded, "Sure, I'd like that."  
  
Liz smiled. "Great."  
  
  
Sarah finally thought that things where going to change for her. Maybe here, in this town of Roswell she could start over. Chances were that Jareth would never find her and she would be safe. Despite this, she knew she would never forget her baby brother Toby. Little did Sarah know that her small little secure world she had only just found was soon going to come crashing down around her and that the people she'd just met where not at all that they seemed. But then there was already something that Sarah thought was a little strange about them.  
  
But who was she to pass judgment? She wasn't all that normal either.  
  
  
A.N.-And we stop there today. ^_^I hope this chapter wasn't too dull^_^ 


	3. Dreams

A.N-**is blushing** You all sure know how to make a girl feel good about her writeing!^_^_^_^I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last two^_^_^  
  
Dedication-Demi, Dawn, Crash, Kate, Taki, Wildflower2014, Seeking Serenity, Wiccachic2000, and Lady Shiva. Thankyou all for the reviews!^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
Sarah layed silently in her bed. Her fingers traceing Jareth's pendent absent-mindedly. She'd been in Rosswell for a few days and Liz's friends where nice to her and everything, but their was something about Max, Isabel, Micheal, and Tess that Sarah felt was a little off. She didn't know what it was exactly, she just sensed it when she was near them. Their was also that disstrusting look she caught Micheal giveing her whenever he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
But even in the mists of these thoughts and of school, Sarah found she couldn't take her mind of Toby, the Labyrinth and esspecialy its king. They filled her wakeing and sleeping momments. Their was a little escape when she was awake, but when she slept she found she couldn't escape the memorise that rushed to her.   
  
She awoke in the mornings feeling unrested and weak. When Liz said anything she tried to smile and act as though she didn't know what she was talking about.   
  
This night was no exception for Sarah. As she layed down on the welcomeing, soft bed and shut her eyes in hope of a dreamless sleep, she fell back into the voide she couldn't escape.  
  
She stood in the Escher room. Only it seemed more cold and unforgiveing then before. She looked around, quickly becomeing dizzy as she did so. The many twisting turning stairways surrounded her going in every directon.   
  
["You are cruel, Sarah."]  
  
Sarah flinched as she heard the voice she longed to forget echoing out around her.   
  
["We are well matched you and I."]  
  
"I need your cruelty, just as you need mine."she finnished the words, in a low voice.  
  
"Yes. Its so good of you to rember, Sarah. Tell me, my Sarah, how much longer do you think you can run?"Sarah wirled around to see Jareth beyound her seemingly standing on a vertical wall.  
  
Swallowing hard she respounded lowly,"As long as I have to."  
  
He grinned slightly as he began to walk all over the twisting turning walls. Up and down the stairs. Underwalls and dening all laws of physics. Sarah followed him wordlessly with her eyes,"You can not escape me Sarah."  
  
"I can, and I will."she said softly, relizeing at that momment she'd fallen for the same trick once more, for she now didn't know which way was up and which way was down. Whether where she stood was a voide ready to collapse, or if she herself was upside-down.  
  
He shock his head, almost pittyingly."You've learned nothing."Sarah jerked around as she felt his warm breath tickle her neck.  
  
"I wouldn't say that."she paused then said,"This is only a dream, Jareth. You can't harm me here. So, just leave me alone!"  
  
He smiled, but it wasn't a true smile. It held no laughter, no kindness. It was cold and mocking,"Are you so sure this is a dream?"  
  
He grabbed her wrists roughly and brought himself close to her. She stumbled back into a wall."Does this feel like a dream?"he taughted."I'll never leave you alone Sarah, your mine, now and for all eternety."  
  
Sarah stared up at him, her hazel eyes wide with fear. She couldn't escape him. She couldn't fight him. Their was no escape............  
  
"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sarah awoke in a cold sweat as she slapped the alarm clock. Slowly she sat up. Her body trembling as she did so.  
  
"Just a dream..it wasn't real.."she said huskly.  
  
Then she noticed it. On her wrists their where light red marks, as though someone had grabed them roughly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At The Center Of The Goblin City~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth, king of the Goblins and who rained over all the Labyrinth, snarled as he stared at the trembleing raven haired, 15 year old girl in his crystal. She was so sure she could escape, when would she learn that she was his and no outher. It wasn't that he loved her still, becouse he most deffently was NOT in love with her. It was just...that she lost the game and she agreed to the terms of the game, she was his. His SLAVE!   
  
He was NOT still in love with her. Besides the Goblin King dose not offer his love to the same selfish mortal girl twice. When he had returned to Sarah's home the night after his last 'viset' he'd seen red as he relized her music box was gone, along with her clotheing and the book of the Labyrinth.  
  
She'd dared to defey him once more, and Jarth swore that as soon as she was back in the Underground she would really pay! But untill then, he'd deccided to torment her a little with her dreams. He knew where she was. Rosswell, it wasn't that hard to find out.   
  
From the momment she'd forst etered his Labyrinth he'd marked her with his magic. He'd be able to find her no matter where she'd go.   
  
Though there was some amusment in watching her trying to run from him. Besides, there little game wouldn't be any fun if she gave up so easily. For he did enjoy the hunt.  
  
Slowly Jareth stood up, his missmatched eyes survaving the room untill they landed on his prisoners. Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Ditymos. The three had managed to escape his grasp but now that he had them all it was time to have a little fun before he payed Sarah his suprise visite.  
  
Jareth stalked steadly infront of them, his own Goblins restraining them,"What do you all have to say for yourselves?"He asked coldly.  
  
Supriseingly it was Hoggle who spoke first,"Say? We've nothing to say. We helped Sarah, and we's would do its agine ifs we hads to. We's won'ts betray her."  
  
Jareth glared blackly at him,"Yet you betray me, your king! Hedgewart-"  
  
"My names Hoggle."he said, his intrupption awarding him a 'I-am-going-to-kill-you' look from Jareth, needless to say, Hoggle backed up a little.  
  
"I am your King, and yet you betray me over some selfish mortal girl from above ground!"  
  
Sir Ditymos threw back his head in anger at hearing his fair ladyt talked of in such a manner,"How dare you, sir! Her Lady Sarah is a noble and fair damsel! She is the most unselfish damsel I have ever meet! You on the outher hand are the foul selfish and cruel villen! You-"  
  
Sir Ditymos was cut off as Jareth flicked his wrist, turning Sir Ditymos mute. Shocked the small fox opened and re-opened his mouth trying to speak only was unable, so he settled for a hard glare at the fae he used to serve so loyaly.  
  
Jareth smirked suddenly,"Your punishments for your offence shall not be to be killed, instead you will be suspended over the Bog Of Eternal Stench and droped. After that you each shall be put in different parts of the Forest Of Fears."  
  
With that Jareth flicked his wrist and the three where gone without so much as a gasp. His smirk disspearing he remade a perfect crystal ball in his hand, a young girl of 15 with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared withen.  
  
"You will pay for running, Sarah...you will pay"he murmered darkly at her image. Both a threat, and a promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah barely contained a small jerk as she thought she heard a voice. A very fammiler voice in the back of her mind.   
  
"Somethin' wrong, Willioms?"  
  
Sarah jerked up her head in alarm, her face relaxing slightly as she noticed it was just Micheal.  
  
Liz and Maria had gone out of town for the morning, they'd offered to take Sarah with them but she had declined. Saying she wanted to stay home and read a little. Maybe go to the park or something. Reading had always been fun for her, but in truth she wanted to spend a little time by herself for the day. Besides Maria and Liz kept on giveing her weird looks sometimes. Sarah couldn't help but think she was being left out on something. That their was something about her cusions and her friends that they weren't telling her.  
  
Sarah forced a small smile,"I'm fine, Micheal, just thinking."  
  
He slid into the booth next to her,"About what?"  
  
Sarah's eyes and face became distant when he said that, snaping back though in a gaurded form,"Nothing. Just... just the past. Nothing for you to be concerned about. Hey, you wanna go for a walk or something?"she asked quickly to change the subject.  
  
Micheal narrowed his eyes slightly at her. She knew then that he knew she was hideing something. Something she didn't want him to know about. People had secrets, hell he himself was a secret, but their was something about the way she had changed the subject so quickly.  
  
Micheal nodded slowly,"Sure."he answered, hopeing that dureing this 'walk' he'd find out some more about the mysterouse Sarah Willioms.  
  
As she stood her book fell. Curseing under her breath she leaned to pick it up, only Micheal had leaned down also. As she touch the book their fingers meet. Electricty shot through every fiber of her being. Sighns. She saw sighs......a desert.....the stars........a boy...naked...running....anouther boy...and a girl....the boy had black hair as dark as a ravens wing......the girl short blound hair....the stars.......Anouther World......emotion.....fear......triumph..  
anouther boy......this one older....short spiked sandy brown hair....dark eyes.....cold heartless eyes.....vengful eyes.  
  
Just as quickly as it happened she was back, kneeling on the ground, with Micheal giveing her a strange look and shacking her slightly.   
  
"Whats wrong?? What just happened?"his voice was urgent.   
  
Shaking her head slightly Sarah, shrugged his hands off her shoulders and stood up grabing her book from the ground as she did so."Nothing...i'm just tired....I haven't been getting much sleep lately.....thats all."Though her eyes showed no emotion; suspesion had already clouded Sarah's mind about the seemingly normal guy that stood before her.  
  
Micheal, slightly worride and even more suspeciouse about her nodded slightly,"Oh....well lets get on with that walk.  
  
They began to walk quickly. Nether saying a word untill Sarah stoped abruptly. Her book falling from her numb fingers. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled up. Her heart thuded in her ears. The pendent around her neck suddenly felt as cold as ice. She touched the chain slightly only to jerk away from it.   
  
"Somethings wrong."she muttered.  
  
She leaned down quickly and grabed the book from the concreat and toke off in a full scale run. Behind her she could hear Micheal's shouts for her to stood, but she paid them no head. Once she made it to the forway, she was frightened ast what she saw.  
  
Cars in the middle of the streat where everywhere but compleatly empty. No birds chirped, no voices humed the air. Everyone had vanished...  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-O.k. how was that? I'm trying to keep up with the orignal ep. of that but i'm haveing a hard time since I don't have that ep. on tape and it was aired so long ago....but i'm trying!^_^_^_^I'll have the next chapter out soon^_^ All the real good stuff starts in the next chapter *grins evily*  
  



	4. Prisoner

A.n.-Sorry this toke so long! Things have been really hectic for me and I've been really drained emotinaly and physicaly, I won't explain why 'cuz its personal stuff. 'Sides I don't wanna dump my probs on you. Enjoy the fic.  
  
Dedication-Rachel, Danielle, Demi, Seeking Serenity, Mere, Ash, and Dawn. Once agine, I am sooooo sorry it toke me so long to get this out! Thankyou all very much though for reviewing....and uh...Rachel...heres the chapter...no kill, K?^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah stared idly down at the table, her deep chocolate brown eyes absently traceing over her clear fingernails. Quickly her mind put together all that Max and the outhers had told her. They where aliens. Max, Tess, Isable, and Micheal where all aliens. Max had healed Liz from a bullet wound and Liz had told Maria becouse she'd been forced to under certine circumstaces. And becouse Max had saved Liz it had drawn unwanted attention by alein hunters to them.   
  
And on top of everything Tess had shown up claiming to be Max's true mate, destroying any possible relationship that Liz and Max may have made. And then the Skins had come. The Skins toke the form of a normal human, but their bodys where just like husks for their true selves. Sarah had been rather suprised when she found that Kortney was a Skin, but was on their side.  
  
Though Sarah felt slightly skeptical that Kortney was on 'their' side, she knew from the honosty in eyes that she was telling the truth....for now that is. Turning her eyes back to Micheal she knew now the resones she'd had those flashes earlier.   
  
They'd said that sometimes dureing hightened emotions they could have flashs of one anouthers thoughts or memorys. Sarah had already decided that she wasn't going to tell the outhers about the flashs she'd had with Micheal, if they found it it would be from Micheal not her. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to tell them.  
  
Slowly Sarah stood. Her eyes meeting everyones breifly,"I belive you."she said simply.   
  
Her answer was meet with suprised looks from all. Sarah instantly got the impression that people didn't normaly accepting things like Aliens that easily, but then Sarah had been the Labyrinth; she'd seen way werider stuff then Aliens. But a normal persone would have most likely had a hystarical fit about people disspearing becouse a race of aliens called a 'Skin' where after 'The Royal Four'.  
  
Tess steped closer to her, giveing Sarah a look of suspesion."How do we know your not a skin?"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and turned around, lifting the back of her shirt and pulling the edge of her black jeans down a bit,"Enough proof?"she asked, annoyonce clear in her voice. If she had been a Skin their would have been a pressure point near the small of her back. Which when enough force is put on it, destroys the husk and there for that Skin.   
  
Tess nodded steping back,"Yea.."she muttered turning toward Max,"So what do we do know, Max?"  
  
Sarah felt nausia rip through her at the over sweetness and phony vulnerbilty in her voice. Max looked away,"We know that Nicolose is behind this. Obviously we need to find him before he finds us. We also need to find out why Sarah, Maria, and..Liz are still here. Whatever device Nicolose used should have made all the humans disspear."  
  
Tess blushed slightly at the stupidity of her question. Sarah's eyes switched to Micheals. She woundered suddenly if he was going to tell the outhers about her little episode earlier; she didn't want the outhers to know. Why she didn't know exactly, she just knew she didn't want them to know. They would most likely want answers, which could lead to them finding out about her little escapade in the Labyrinth.....and about how she had been so close to winning but lost......that becouse of her wish her brother became slobering idotic Goblin!  
  
Sarah felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as she was lost in the past.   
  
"Sarah? Sarah are you alright?"  
  
Max's concerend voice broke through her thoughts. She shook her head quickly, forceing a small smile as she wiped the corner of her eyes; willing the tears to be gone,"I'm fine. there was just something in my eye. Nothing to be concerend about."she paused then added gently,"You needn't worry so much for me, Max. I can take care of myself."  
  
Max looked as though he knew the tears in her eyes where not caused my something in her eyes; but he wasn't going to press the subject. He smiled slightly though as she said she didn't need him to worry for her,"I can't help it. Now that you know who we are, if anything happens to you becouse of that...."He trailed off.  
  
Sarah smiled slightly,"I know, you'd feel responsible."  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Royal Four, and with human friends."and amused voice said from behind them.  
  
They wirled around quickly, All their faces switching from Shock, to fear, to anger then back agine.  
  
"Nicolose,"Max said softly, his voice firm and unyeilding,"I knew it was you."  
  
He smiled cruely as 4 of his lackys appeared behind him,"I'm glad to see you haven't lost all your intellegince from before."  
  
Max's hands clinched slightly, he glanced over his shoulder at Liz, Maria, and Sarah,"Let them go, they've nothign to do with this."  
  
Nicolose smirked,"Always so concered about outhers. Thats one of the many resones why Kivar is a much better leader then you."His eyes swept over Liz, Maria and Sarah. Though his eyes lingered longer on Sarah then the outhers,"No, I don't think i'll let them go. I'd like to find out while humans are still here when they shouldn't even be able to exist at the mommet."  
  
He raised his arm suddenly. Before his power could erupt from his palm though, Max thrust up his hand a bright green shild appearing infront of them like an impeircble wall.  
  
Nicolose grinned,"Childs play."he mummbled as those behind them raised their arms up, their palms pointed at Max.   
  
Instenty he began to quake a bit, his face pinching with the effort to keep up the sheild. He turned his head quickly to the outhers,"Go! Get out of here now!"   
  
Micheal spoke firmly,"I'm not leaveing you."  
  
Max glared,"Go, get the outhers out. Your in charge for now."  
  
Reluctently he nodded and they turned to leave. Sarah hung back slightly, not wanting to leave Max behind. Micheal grabed her arm and pulled her slightly to the stairs, at that momment Max backed up toward them. He turned suddenly and they all three made a quick dash up the stairs; Sarah bringing up the rear winced slightly at the look of exhastion of Max's face.   
  
Just as they made it to Liz's door Sarah felt extrem pain ripple through her body. She cried out in pain before the world around her faded into darkness...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Red, dull pain was all Sarah felt as she came too. Her head hurt like hell. Slowly she tried to raise her hands to cradle it, only to relize she couldn't move her arms. Her eyes snapped open, fear wipeing out all groggyness she felt. She was tied to a poll in what she relized was the school Gym. Instently the memorise came flooding back. What Max and the outhers where, Nicoloses attack....that searing pain that had struck her before she had faded into uncouiseness..  
  
Her eyes wide she looked around untill her eyes came to rest upon the spiky haired, dark eyed seemingly boy from earlier.  
  
"Nicolose."she hissed the name as though it where a curse.  
  
He looked slightly suprised that she knew his name but recovered quickly as a haughy smirk ethched onto his face,"You know my name I see. However I don't belive I know yours yet, In fact why don't you tell me what you know about the Royal Four."  
  
Sarah leaned forward,"Come closer and I'll tell.."he leaned slightly closer,"No closer...closer."  
  
He leaned in so their noses where nearly touching. She smiled with exaggerated sweetness then spit in his face."Go to hell."she said coldly.  
  
He pulled away from her, his hand going up to wipe away the spit,"I'm guessing we are going to have to do this the hard way."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes,"Ya think?"Her voice dripped venomly with sarcasiom.   
  
He frowned dissprovingly at her as his hand snaped down on her head. Sarah threw back her head as he did. White hot fire rushed through her mind, devoring all in its path. Wave after wave of extrusating agony seared through her mind and body. A scream echoed from her lips as she struggled trying to get him to stop. She felt like she was drowing in a sea of memories and emotions, vicously she fought agenst the burning current in her mind, but it was just too strong. Her mind sought sanctuary from the white hot flams that burned and violeted her every memory.   
  
Suddenly the pain stopped, Sarah pulled her head as far away from Nicolose as possible, her eyes wide as they filled with unwanted tears. Her mind was like an open wound. Her suppresed memories from the Labyrinth floated to the surface, memorise of how cruel she had acted toward her half-brother before the Labyrinth floated up.   
  
Images of how she had acted toward him just momments before her awful wish came up, how she had acted selfishly about her bear Lancelot. Farther back the memories went, back to the night when she was 8 years old and her parents had been argueing in the liveing room.   
  
She closed her eyes in vain, in her minds eye she watched as her parents exchanged heated words then as she heard the fateful words from her mother 'I'm leaveing. And this time i'm not comes back!'.  
  
As a child she'd rushed down to stop her, only to have her mother embrace her with a lack of warmth the shuv her gently out of the way so she could leave.   
  
Opening her eyes she breathed heavly as she vainly tryed to move away from Nicolose,"Stay away from me!"she said hoarsly, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Nicolose stood slowly. He didn't know what had just happened. Ussualy when he went into someones mind, even a human, it would cause minor discomfert. None had ever reacted the way she just did. And more or less he'd felt part of her pain, which was why he'd broken contact.   
  
The feeling was beyound explantation. He actually felt her emotions, her pain as he'd gone into her mind.....even the emotions she felt in her memories he'd felt. But what bothered him most was the fact that he hadn't been able to control it. Everytime he went into someones mind and read their memories he'd always been able to control it.   
  
He'd been able to choose what he would and would not see. Not in her mind. No he'd seen random flashs. Flashs of a man with a long whispy golden blound hair and miss-matched eyes. He'd seen a Labyrinth that streathched far as they could see with a castle in the center, he'd seen a human baby crying in a crib he had seen a womon with long black hair as dark as a raven wing her features exotic perfection.   
  
In all his lives he had never seen anything like this before. He looked at her. She was trembling slightly and though her eyes held fear her face was set determindly, holding defice beyound anything he'd ever seen.   
  
'What is she?'he question inwardly, and was even more determinded to learn more about the mysteriouse girl before him.   
  
  
  
  
A.n.-Sorry this toke so long! I've been rather peroccupied lately, but I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible.....please review....Sorry it was so short.....  
  



	5. Fate's Jest

A.n.-I am sooo sorry for takeing so long on giveing ya'all the next chapter! My computer broke down for the longest time, and my dade swiped it so the chapter I had that was almost done, I might add, was gone. Highschool has taken up much of my time giveing me little, if any, time to write. BUT, at least its a long chapter right? **laughs nervously**  
  
Dedication-Demi Seeking Serenity, rhiannan, Kate, Dawn, Silver Space, SilvrDragon, and Ash. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, sorry for makeing you all wait so long! By the way, SilvrDragon^_^I'll admitt the idea of pairing Sarah with someone eles has been floating through my mind but most likely....this will be a J/S fic...but I may change my mind ya never know ^_~. And Seeking Serenity, as for the questions you asked in your review you'll jus' have to wait learn their answers^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Liz Parker chewed her bottem lip nervously as she paced back and forth. They'd taken up temperary fort in Max's work place. Around her floated dozens of Alien balloons, pictures of sopposed U.F.O's hung duitifuly on the stone walls. She'd nearly laughed as she saw the irony of their hideout. They were in a place for Alien manics, hideing from Aliens with human/alien hybrids.   
  
But it wasn't really the time for laughing.   
  
Sarah, her rather-strange cusion, had just been kidnapped by those Alien's out to get them. Closeing her eyes Liz let her head fall downward. In her mind she could still hear Sarah's cry of pain as she had fallen, hit by one of Nicolose's shots. How she'd wanted to race to her side, to try and save her from them.  
  
But Max and Micheal had held her back, they'd made her leave saying they couldn't help her now. They'd come back for her. That it wouldn't due Sarah any good to have them all captured. They were right, she knew, but that didn't make the guilt go away.  
  
Liz jumped with a start as she heard a sharp 'boom' to her left. Max apparently had lost his temper and punched a hole in the wall. Liz swallowed hard. His eyes were wide with anger, more anger then she'd seen in a long time.  
  
"I should have helped her. I can't belive I let her get captured by-by-by _them_."Max ran a hand deafly through his black locks,"Who knows what they'll do to her..."  
  
Micheal frowned, annoyence shifting across his features,"Their was no way we could help her, and if I do recall she told you she could take care of herself. I don't think Nicolose will do much to her. After all, she dosen't know anything."  
  
Max turned to face him, his eyes narrowed in anger though whether it was more at himself or at Micheals words was beyound any within the room,"Still, its becouse of us she was captured. We have to get her back."  
  
"And just how do you plan to that? Run around the town tryin' to find her? We don't even now where to start."Micheal responded heatly, dark eyes wide with anger at their own helplessness. It wasn't a feeling he relished.   
  
"I've got it!"Maria said softly, her bright emereild eyes wideing in excitment, in hope perhapes,"Isabel, you can dream-walk Sarah!"  
  
Isabel shifted her weight uncomfertbley,"I don't know...I mean.....she has to be alseep...for it to work....and I need a picture of her anyway..."  
  
Liz smiled slightly, a kindle of hope liteing in her soul,"I've one. When she first got here, Maria and I toke some pictures with Sarah by some of the 'main attractions' in Rosswell. There all ready developed and everything...but there in her bag...which is in my room..."  
  
"I'll go then."Max said quickly, giveing none of the others a chance to vollenteer.   
  
He was the leader, he was the one they all looked to as a piller of strength and confidense. He was the one who was responsible out of all of them, and a blind man would have been able to see tha the capture of Sarah had hit way too close to home for comfert. He wouldn't risk another who knew the secret.   
  
"Then I'm comeing with you."Liz said, her voice firm. But then, not a man nor Alien on the planet could stop Liz from helping those she cared for. Noone.  
  
"No. I can't be responsible-"  
  
"What!"Liz snapped, her anger riseing,"Sarah is my friend and whether you like it or not i'm comeing. She's my cusion, I know where the pictures are and I can handle myself fine."Liz paused for a secoud then added with a biteingly cold tone"And I am my own responsiblty, Max."Turning on her heel she walked toward the stairs,"Are you comeing or not?"  
  
Max's shoulders slumped, his resolve draining away. He'd have a better chance winning a fight with a tree then with Liz when she set her mind on something.  
  
"Fine."he muttered.  
  
If she was going, she sure as hell wasn't going alone. Which he knew that if he outright told her no and my some mircle got her to stay while he left she'd most likely find some way to follow him.  
  
"Be careful, Max. Nicolose and the other Skin's could be anywhere."Tess said, her hands wraping around his bicep posseively.   
  
Liz turned away, tears burning her eyes at the sight. He didn't know she still loved him, that seeing Tess and him together was like a thousand spears strikeing her. But then, he had no reason to belive that she still loved him. He belived she'd slept with Kyle, that she had betrayed him. That she hadn't saved herself for him. She had, she'd only done what she did to save him. To protect the future.  
  
Blinking back her tears she waited till she felt Max walking toward her before half running up the stairs. Once they made it out into the bright sunlight they each crouched down behind a car, senses going beserk as they did so. It was like a war, when a sniper was hideing about waiting to take you out the momment your defense slipped.  
  
As they made there way through the roads, Liz alloud herself to revel in being with Max alone. Aloud the memories of heartfelt kisses and of every touch they'd shared to rise hard in her mind. In her heart. Her back stiffed she rembered that night. The night when the Max from the future had come.  
  
He'd told her that she and present Max would elope in Veges, that they would live many years together. But also that Tess would give up on her 'choosen mate', him, and leave Rosswell. But since they were so much weaker without Tess when the Aliens came years later they couldn't fight. That many died and it could all be changed if only they did not marry, that they didn't fall in love....If she broke his heart...  
  
Liz bowed her head slightly, allowing raven locks to fall over her face, mayhapes to hide the shame that boiled within. So she'd done it. To save everyone she broke his heart. Pretended to sleep with Kyle. Pretened to have not saved herself for him, pretended that she didn't care for him anymore. Lie after lie she told, all to protect a future she felt she may never see. And if she did, was it truely worth it without the one she loved at her side?  
  
Slowly Liz glanced up as she saw the Crashdown slipping into veiw. Shrugging back her hair she forced her tears to resead. Swallowing hard she dared a glance at the dark haired hybrid alien before her. Raven wing hair fell lightly over his forehead, bringing out those eyes of eternal dark. Closeing her eyes slightly, Liz alloud herself to reviel in just being in his precence once more. So close so, so near. But never touching. Never feeling those strong arms wraping around her agine...Blinking rapidly she disspeal tears that barely began to fom she hurried toward the diner, Max hot on her heels.  
  
Silently the opened the door and entered. The diner was bare. Half eaten food layed on plates, some chairs were at a disary but the rest of the room seemed in one peice. But it wasn't the lack of locals or visiters that made the Crash seem so out of place.   
  
It was the silence.  
  
The utter deafing silence that smoothered every crevece of the room. Swallowing nervously, they quickly made there way into the back of the diner and up the stairs to Liz and Sarah's room. Max shifted uncomfertbly as he walked in. His eyes falling on the bed with a firey anger that was barely covered.  
  
"Lets just find the picture and get out of here."Liz whispered, reaching out to touch his arm before letting it drop to her side before it even made it. She'd no right to touch him. Not any more.  
  
"Yea."he muttered walking over to the small makeshift bed they had made to the right of the room. It was a mdeiom sized 'pop up' bed that folded in. Warm covers and a soft pillow layed on the neat bed. Slowly Liz began to dig through Sarah's purse.  
  
Max looked around untill his eyes fell on her small suitcase. Curiousty peaked he slowly opened it. Shirts and jeans lay inside. Carefuly he shifted through them untill his hand bumped into a small book. Frowning he pulled it out. It was a small red book, bold, gold letters spelled 'Labyrinth' on the front. Slowly he fliped through it. Skimming over the pages he read about some Goblin King who stole a baby from a young girl who wished him away...The heroin in the book was named...Sarah? He frowned slightly. That was strange. But then, it was probbly just a coincendense.   
  
'yeah...'he thought, shifting the book in his hands,'just a coincednese...'  
  
"Found it!"Liz hissed, leaning over to shut Sarah's suitcase Max had been going through as she did so."Lets get back to the others."  
  
"Lets go through the fire escape, safer that way."Max responded, his voice slightly colder then intended.  
  
"Alright."Liz muttered going past him quickly, being so close to him made her want to tell him the truth more then ever.   
  
But she couldn't.  
  
As Max turned to follow, he couldn't keep his eyes from the book. Something about it. Something about it just...just struck a cord that screamed 'Danger'. Unable to leave it he jerked it up off the floor and jamed the small book into his back pocket. Hurrying over to Liz's window he climbed out. When they got Sarah back he would ask her about it. And get some other answers that had been plauging his mind since he'd meet her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah fell back instently as the bounds that had held her to the poll vanished without a trace. Quickly she scrambled to her feet, her heart pounding so loudly she was sure the alien could hear it. Slowly he steped toward her.   
  
But fate choose to smile on her as one of Nicolose's commrades entered,"Sir, we've found her. She's weak, and her husk in failing but we've found her. We're pretty sure she knows where the Granolith is."  
  
Nicolose scowled as he turned,"Fine. I'll be right there."he turned to Sarah, the scowl diminishing and a cruel smile takeing its place,"I'll be back, we will finnish our conversation then."  
  
Sarah swallowed hard as she watched him leave the room. The instent she was sure he was gone, her legs buckled out from benith her. The hard scraping as her knees struck the rubber floor barely registered as she felt tears make there way down her cheeks. Her head hurt so much, so did the memories. God how she had tried to hide from them, to bury them forever.  
  
All to have them rear their ugly head once more. Gulping back her sobs she forcebly steaded her breathing. She had to be strong. She couldn't buckle benieth Nicolose, no matter the cost. Be it her sanity or not. There was one upside to it, be it grim or not. Whatever torture Nicolose had in store for her atleast wouldn't be less agonizeing as Jareth's. Jareth prefered battles of the mind and spirt...this one merely liked seeing the pain in his victems eyes.  
  
Carefully Sarah forced herself to her feet and crawled over to a corner that was filled with shadows. In the shadows she was safe. In the shadows she could hide. In the shadows tears could fall an none would see. Closeing her eyes she leaned agenst the wall and aloud the firm grasp of sleep to fill her. She would need her strength when Nicolose returned. Of that she was certine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness.  
  
The room was filled with an echoing darkness that seeped through every crevice. Lightly she wraped her arms around herself.   
  
He was there.  
  
She could feel his precence, she could feel his mocking gaze upon her.   
  
"Don't you tire of these games, Jareth? I know your there."  
  
Silence greated her in return. Her words echoed loudly around her.   
  
"Coward!"Sarah hissed,"You hide in the shadows from me, your 'arrogentness' if your going to drag me here show your face!"  
  
"You call me a coward?"A baritone laugh ran out all around her. Where was he!?"You who prefer the shadows to hide in? But when the shadows are gone..."  
  
Suddenly the room flooded with light, blinding pristine light. Wraping her arms insecurely around her, Sarah turned around in a small circle. She was in the Escher room agine. Its twisting ways marvoloed her even now.  
  
"Then you can not hide."He finnished, appeareing suddenly in front of her.  
  
Sarah steeled herself and forced back the impulse to step away.  
  
"Why do you make things so diffcult, My Sarah, why can't you just give in? It would make things so much easier."  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you Jareth? Well, why don't you just leave me alone. I'm not yours. I'm not a possion you can own. I belong to noone, its time you figured that out."  
  
He scowled,"Sarah, you played the game. Noone forced you. Rather you could have simply toke your dreams instead of going on your fruitless quest to reclaim that which you called on me to take. The sooner you relize that you are mine by default along with your brother the better things will be."  
  
Sarah snarled,"I am not yours. I may have lost Toby to you, Jareth, but I swear you will never have me. I will live on here and away from you for him."  
  
He smirked,"Is that so? Do you think I can not see how unhappy this world is for you, Sarah? This world you cling to will never be real for you."He moved closer, his warm breath tickling her cheek,"You've seen your dream, and you can't let go."  
  
Sarah lifted her chin, her eyes glared up at him in a firey blaze,"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
He frowned, his expression falling from benine amusement to a scowl of annoyance,"Play your games Sarah, as you always have. But eventualy, that defense will fail you."  
  
"Perhapes, but you'll never know will you Jareth? Your plan has failed. I am free of you. So you can stop this-this-this dream thing you keep doing. Becouse despite all your threats, you will never have me under your thumb."  
  
Jareth smiled slightly,"Getting bored so soon, Sarah? Wanting the game to end so soon? But we've only just begun."  
  
Sarah snarled as she made a half circle around Jareth,"Everything is a game to you, isn't it?"  
  
Jareth laughed lightly, barreing sharp white teeth"Life is a game, my Sarah, its time you learned that."  
  
Sarah crossed her arms slowly,"Perhapes, but I won't lose this time Jareth. You said youself, you can not take me to the Labyrinth unless someone wishes me away. And I don't belive that will be happening any time soon."  
  
"You underestimate me, my Sarah, I'll be seeing you in the Aboveground soon...and then I will bring you back to where you belong...the Underground."  
  
With that Sarah watched as Jareth faded away and the room became as black as pitch once more. It was then Sarah felt the precence of another. Like a six sense she could feel another in the room. Only it wasn't Jareth...no this precence....it was different...  
  
"Whos there?"Sarah called out, curseing the tremble that ran through her voice.  
  
"Sarah...Its me Isabel....I've dreamwalked you...what was that? It wasn't like anyone eles dream i've ever seen!"  
  
Sarah wirled around, the darkness lifting slightly as she saw Isabel standing there. Isabel's features appeared strained, pained even.  
  
Sarah bowed her head slightly,"Maybe..maybe some other time i'll tell you."  
  
"Where is Nicolose holding you?"  
  
"It dosen't matter. I can handle him."Sarah lied smoothly, funny how easy it had become.   
  
That pain...Shakeing her head inwardly Sarah foisted up a frosty courages look. She couldn't let them endanger themselves for her. That was just what Nicolose wanted. Besides, after loseing her brother to the Goblin King, Sarah didn't even feel worthy of such a rescue.  
  
Isabel grabbed her shoulders roughly,"Where are you! Tell me now."  
  
Sarah shrugged her hands off, her dark eyes flashing anger,"He wants you to come for me. I can't let you endanger yourself for me!"  
  
Isabel crossed her arms, her experssion becomeing more tired as the secouds wore on,"We can't run forever, Sarah, its better that when the showdown comes its sooner not later."  
  
Sarah turned away, her head lowering,"I don't want you all to get hurt."  
  
"We'll be fine. We've all 'gifts' rember?"  
  
"The school Gym. There keeping me in the school Gymnasiom."  
  
"We'll be there soon."Isabel promised.  
  
"....Be careful."Sarah warned as the blackness around her began to shift.  
  
"We wi--"  
  
Isabel had no chance to finnish her sentence as Sarah felt herself regaining counsisness. Chocolate brown eyes shot open as she jumped to her feet  
  
At the far end of the Gym stood Nicolose. His stance was cockly confident, a smirk marreing his features.  
  
"Miss me?"he questioned, dark humer danceing behind his words.  
  
"Few miss the smell of garbage, Nicolose."Sarah shot back.  
  
He frowned,"I am saddened you compare me to such a foul thing, Sarah correct? Yes, well I belive it is time to comence with what we started earlier."  
  
"I won't let you."Sarah said firmly, scrapping together her defince to mask the trembleing fear within.  
  
"You don't have a say in the matter."he said calmly as he wlked toward her.  
  
Sarah braced herself, pulling up her arms in a defensive postion as she did so. Her entire stance screamed preditor as she thew back her head and put her mouth into a grim line. Being a preditor is something that one is born with. In the world there has always been two kinds of people: the preditors and the prey. One can not help being a prey or the preditor. Its simply a faction of life.   
  
But her attempt to look somehat threating merely made a laugh escape the Alien's lips. His eyes take an maliciouse glow as he stalked toward her. Forceing herself not to run, knowing she would not escape, Sarah held her head high, her shoulder's held back in pride.   
  
As he reached her, he flicked his hand toward her and a large pole apeared agine and she was tied to it. Fear filled her chest as she struggled uselessly agenst the bounds. Her confidense gone she shrunk back agenst the pole as Nicolose reached her.   
  
A smirk curveing his lips he put his hand firmly on top of Sarah's midnight hair. White hot pain thrusted through her mind, burning all in its path. Agony swept through her as she squirmed benith his hold. Images flew past her minds eye. She saw her mother once more, on stage before her adoreing fans. As memories of Jareth offering her, her dreams slipped into focose she fought vicously agenst the current that swept through her memories, violateing thoughts only she knew. The pain that laced through her seemed to last an eternity, and more.  
  
"SARAH! Nicolose, let her go!"  
  
The shout barely broke through the intense pain that had become her world...and then, abruptly, it stopped. Breathing heavly she felt beads of sweat make their way down her face as she saw Max, Isabel, Tess, and Micheal stood before her.   
  
Idly she wondered where the others were.  
  
"Ah, the Royal Four....and delivered right into my hands, and all for a simple -human- girl. Heh, if i'd of known it was this easy to get you i'd of tried it a long time ago."Nicolose said, dark joy laced in his words.  
  
"Let her go, she's nothing to do with this."  
  
His smirk widened at Max's words,"I don't know about that..she's rather amuseing."Nicolose raised his hand just above Sarah's head as he saw Micheal lift his hand slightly,"Don't even think of it, unless...."He clamped his hand down agine on Sarah's head she cried out instently as pain twice as worse shot through her skull.   
  
"Thats my prey your toying with."  
  
The baritone voice shoocked Nicolose enough to life his hand from Sarah, much to her relife, but no matter of self control could keep a terrifed whimper from falling from her lips.  
  
"Jareth.."she whispered, her voice cackling like that of a dieing flam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-And we stop there today:)I hope this chapter wasn't too dull, and I will try to get them out much sooner in the future. Also this one i've put up has -not- been edited yet. It will be soon, but I really wanted to put it up now. 


End file.
